


Heaven Help A Fool Who Falls In Love

by HerDiamonds, only_freakin_donuts



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_freakin_donuts/pseuds/only_freakin_donuts
Summary: "Sometimes love is all that can save us / sometimes love can kill a man / sometimes love is a soft touch / or a pistol in your hand"The only thing more dangerous than Sin Rostro, was Sin Rostro having feelings for someone.





	Heaven Help A Fool Who Falls In Love

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was my first piece (well, half a piece) for roisa. idk if there will be more. but belle and I had a head canon idea one night and it spiraled into this fic and well… idk what happened. -Cici
> 
> There will be more from me if I can ever settle my ass down long enough to finish anything... but yeah Cici and I had a headcanon and decided to do what we do best, cook up some impromptu angst! -Belle

Rose had hoped it would never, ever come to this. But in the back of her mind, she’d always had a horrible, dark feeling that it would come to _exactly_ this. 

 

Even before she met Luisa, Rose had always told herself that she could not, by any means, be both Sin Rostro and be truly in love with someone. She wasn’t even sure she was capable of that, in fact she was pretty sure she wasn’t at all, but on the off chance it ever happened… it couldn’t happen. 

 

And, you know what they say about the crime world– once you’re there, you never leave; similarly to hell. 

 

So, she couldn’t be in love, that was the final answer. If she could never quit the consequences of being Sin Rostro, if she was stuck in that for life now, then she had to be stuck there alone; she couldn’t drag some innocent woman into it just because she was selfish and had let her stupid, human  _ feelings _ get in the way. She didn’t have feelings. They couldn’t get in the way. They shouldn’t have been able to. She was a certified textbook sociopath. Her feelings  _ don’t get in the way. _

 

The only thing more dangerous than Sin Rostro, was Sin Rostro having feelings for someone. 

 

\------------

 

As long as she lived she would remember and hate this day. Hate the gun tucked someplace in the room that no one would think to look, not even Luisa. Hate her mind for telling her she could point that gun and pull the trigger. Hate herself for even thinking she could do it. 

 

Luisa had no clue what was going on, or what was going to happen tonight. Rose had wanted it that way. She didn’t want Luisa to be scared or have time to overthink it; to panic the way Rose herself almost had. She didn’t panic, though. She calmly arranged what she had to and put the plan to motion. It all worked a lot better if she thought of it as any other mark. 

 

“Hey, why are we meeting here?” Luisa asks, quickly shutting the hotel room behind her. Then she notices Rose’s face and sits down on the bed beside her, a hand cupping her cheek. “Rose, what’s wrong? You okay?” 

Rose wishes she didn’t look so damn good tonight. She always did. But it reminded her how much she’d rather be doing a lot of things with her tonight, rather than this. 

 

Should they go one last time? Of course they should.

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rose argues lightly, leaning in for a passionate kiss. “I just… want…”

Luisa nods and deepens the kiss. Rose falls back as soon as her knees hit the back of the bed, pulling Luisa on top of her. 

 

Sure, the sex takes Rose’s mind off things temporarily (multiple earth-shattering orgasms would do that to you) but once the moments were over… it was time. At least one of Luisa’s last memories of her would be a positive one; a sweaty, out of breath, hotel bed one. Rose slips away, saying she needs to use the restroom. That’s when she hides the gun in the plush breast of her robe. 

 

Luisa’s gone to the vending machine in the meantime, to get powdered donuts of course,, and when she catches Rose’s eye she smiles deviously. “Look what I got us.”

She had no idea that it’d be her last meal, Rose thinks. She’s glad it is, though. She paints on a smile and sits down on the bed. For a few more moments, everything is okay. 

 

“Luisa,” she asks, after sliding just a little closer. She’s trying to keep her voice from shaking, which is harder than usual right now. “Do you love me?”

 

“Of course,” Luisa grins, her lips white with powdered sugar. “Why would you question that?”

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

Luisa sighs. “It’s taken some time and effort, but, yes, I trust you.”

 

Rose sighs too,  _ here it goes.  _ She leans in for a kiss, as if that’s all she’s leaning in for. “Then close your eyes, and remember that I love you more than anything.” 

 

Rose closes her eyes too, as she presses her lips to Luisa’s and reaches for the gun tucked between her breasts. She waits for Luisa to close her eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath before raising the gun to eye level with Luisa. 

 

Her hand shakes. 

 

It’s never shaken before, but it shakes. 

 

“Can I open my eyes now?” Luisa asks, confused. 

 

“ _ No _ !” Rose snaps a bit more harsh than she’d meant to. But she continued to stare alongside the small barrel of the handgun, itching to pull the trigger, willing herself to pull it as her hand still shook. 

 

Luisa huffed in annoyance, shifting from one foot to the other, crossing her arms across her chest. “Now?” She asks. 

 

“No, Lu.” Rose says again, sternly. 

 

Luisa peeks an eye open and Rose’s breath catches in her throat as she watches Luisa’s eyes focus on what’s happening in front of her and both her eyes flash open in a panic. “Rose, what are you doing?” Luisa asks, panicked, yet somehow still calm, and Rose doesn’t know how she’s this calm staring down the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her.

 

“I–I have to do this. To protect you, Luisa. It was supposed to be quick, you weren’t even supposed to know, why can’t I just pull the damn trigger? Why can’t I just–”

 

“Kill me to protect me?” Luisa snaps at her. 

 

“Yes.” Rose says weakly, because she knows there’s no excuse. 

 

“From who, Rose? Protect me from who?” 

 

“My enemies.” Rose cops out. Luisa raises a perfectly arched brow, narrowing her eyes, knowing Rose is lying to her. “Me.” Rose says quietly, finally lowering the gun, holding it in both her hands and looking at it, not her girlfriend. 

 

“I don’t need your protection Rose!” Luisa yells.

 

“Yes you do, you don’t know what’s out there, Luisa! You’ve already been kidnapped because of your connection to me. You don’t need to be hurt again.” Rose claims. “What if something worse were to come along? These people are merciless, Luisa, they’ll shoot you in a much less peaceful way, they’ll hurt you. I can’t just let that happen–”

 

“Okay, fine, do it then! Shoot me.” Luisa dares her. 

 

Rose takes a deep breath and raises the gun again. 

 

And again, her hand shakes. 

 

Luisa stares at her, her jaw tight, her arms perched on her hips, willing Rose to pull the trigger. 

 

“I–I can’t do it.” Rose huffs, defeatedly, lowering the gun again. “I can’t kill you. It’s selfish.  _ I’m _ selfish. But I can’t kill you, because I’m too in love with you to just do this to you, to myself,” she says, shaking. 

 

A single tear rolls down Rose’s porcelain cheek and Luisa continues to stare at her. She’s never seen her cry.

 

“Don’t ever do that again,” Luisa reprimands. “I don’t need your protection, I’m a big girl. What do you think would happen if you pulled the trigger, Rose?” she asks, rhetorically. “It would hurt you more than it’d hurt me; you said it, I wouldn’t even know what happened. But you? You would lose me for good if you pulled the trigger. If you saw me bleeding out here, in your arms, knowing you were the reason? You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself for that. I know you can live with a lot, but I don’t think you could live with that. Why the hell would you even think of that, of hurting yourself like that? Why were you being so  _ stupid _ ?” Luisa rants, wanting Rose to think about her actions and how they’d affect her, not anyone else. 

 

“Stupid? I just tried to kill you, and you’re worried how it would affect me, and calling it  _ stupid _ ?” Rose asked, choking out a laugh. 

 

“Yes, stupid! What you did was extremely stupid, and cowardly. That’s what you are, you’re a coward. You took the coward’s way out and tried to kill me to save yourself from living a happy life of being in love with me, and then you were too much of a coward to actually follow through with the plan of actually killing me!” Luisa accused. “Why can’t you just let yourself be happy for once, Rose? Just once, that’s all I’m asking. I want you to let yourself be happy for  _ once _ . Let yourself love me and we can be together, run away together.”

 

“I just tried to kill you and you’re asking me to run away with you? I’m a killer, I don’t deserve to be happy, Lu. I don’t deserve love.”

 

“Everyone deserves loves, Rose, and I love you. I don’t care how many times you attempt to kill me, because that’s all it is; it’s an attempt. I trust you, I love you, and I know you could never kill me because you’re a coward. Under all your masks and your tough exterior, you’re a coward, because you won’t let yourself be happy. So run away with me, Rose, be happy,” Luisa begged, stepping closer to Rose and grabbing her wrists, still holding the gun. 

 

Rose looked up from their intertwined hands, meeting Luisa’s eyes. 

 

“How can you still love me after this?” she asks with a shaky breath. 

 

“I don’t know, all I know is that I do,” Luisa admits, “I love you, Rose. So please, let’s go? I’m getting out of here whether you’re coming or not–”

 

“Don’t you have a hotel to run?” Rose interrupts.

 

Luisa shakes her head, “No, I gave Raf back his shares, and mine. I don’t want any part of this family anymore, for good this time.  There’s nothing holding us here, so let’s go, just be us. Just be happy,” Luisa pleads with her. 

 

“Okay.” Rose says quietly. 

 

Luisa looks at her, her eyes full of love as she pushes up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck, pulling her closer and pressing her lips to the redhead’s. “I really do love you,” she whispers between kisses.

 

“I love you too. I’m ready to be happy.” Rose says, breaking the kiss, taking Luisa’s hand. “And again, I’m sorry…”

 

“Let’s just not talk about it ever again,” Luisa settles, before going back to kissing. “Ever, in our long life together. And don’t ever do it again.” 

 

Rose nods, not breaking the kiss. “I promise,” she agrees.

 

Sin Rostro having feelings for someone was dangerous, but as it turns out, it wasn’t completely impossible. And it was worth it too. 

**Author's Note:**

> basically, the prompt we saw was “would person A kill person B to protect them?” and we decided that even though Rose is an international crime lord, she could not kill Luisa if she tried… -Cici


End file.
